More wolf than man
by Saskia VE
Summary: Every so often it happens. A child is born. More wolf than human. They named him Derek, Derek Hale. When a young Derek Hale attacks his mate during a pack ceremony, he loses his claim to the boy. Years later Mary Hale finally convinces her husband to give their son what is rightfully his and the Hale pack is on their way to an unsuspecting Stilinski family.
1. Chapter 1

The Hale Pack : Noah & Mary Hale - Derek Hale - Laura Hale - Peter Hale  
The Stilinski Pack : Henry & Nora Stilinski - Stiles Stilinski - Frederick Stilinski - Olivia Stilinski

* * *

Chapter 1

Every so often it happens. A child is born. More wolf than human. They named him Derek, Derek Hale.

"We can't wait any longer!" Mary all but yells at her husband.

"Can you really blame them Mary? Our son is more wolf than man." The Alpha says with tears in his eyes. Noah loves his son, but raising him has been extremely difficult and very hard on the entire family and pack.

"He's getting out of control and you know it. Last time you could barely stop him, even in your alpha form. He needs his mate to ground him." Mary pleads with her husband.

And so it was decided. The Hale pack would leave Beacon Hills behind to bring home Derek's mate Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.

The same Stiles that found himself attacked by Derek 6 years ago. The Hale and Stilinski pack were one of the many packs invited to attend a wedding between the local alpha and his mate. The 22 year old Derek had smelled his mate during the ceremony and acted on animal instinct. He had found the young boy standing behind the masses near the woods and moved through the crowd like a predator circling his prey.

Stiles was startled when Derek pulled him against his chest to lick his neck but was not opposed to the older man's affections. When the wolf tried to manhandle him onto the ground, Stiles started to protest. Derek growled when he felt his mate's resistance. He used his superior werewolf strength to remove the 16 year old boys pants and underwear. By then Stiles was full on screaming and Derek could smell the panic, fear and humiliation on his mate but couldn't stop his wolf. He needed to scent, claim, bite and knot the boy.

The wolf started to lick the boys genitals and ass, preparing him for the claim and mating. The wedding ceremony had stopped and all the guests were watching Stiles being molested by Derek.

Stiles knew Derek was his mate the moment the wolf had licked his neck. Stiles also knew this was not how a mate was supposed to behave. There would be a lot of courtship before the actual mating and why was nobody helping him?

Stiles would learn afterwards that the guests did nothing in fear of retaliation. The Hale pack had the reputation of being ruthless and the fact that Mary Hale bore a son, more wolf than man, and therefore stronger than most alpha werewolves, only fuelled those rumors.

It took 5 wolves including father Stilinski and the alpha to pull Derek from his mate before the actual claiming and penetration could happen. When the wolf knew he would be overpowered, he bit Stiles in some desperate attempt to at least have some claim on the boy.

Normally Stiles would have been properly claimed when coming of age but the boy and his parents had done everything in their power to prevent this from happening.

Years later Mary Hale finally convinced her husband to give their son what was rightfully his and the Hale pack was on their way to an unsuspecting Stilinski family.

To be continued …

* * *

Aside from keeping a diary as a child, I have never written anything in my life until now. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please be kind.

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	2. Chapter 2

The Hale Pack : Noah & Mary Hale - Derek Hale - Laura Hale - Peter Hale  
The Stilinski Pack : Henry & Nora Stilinski - Stiles Stilinski - Frederick Stilinski - Olivia Stilinski

* * *

Chapter 2

"You will not have our son!" Nora Stilinski yells at the intruders in her living room.

"I will die before I let this animal touch Stiles." Henry Stilinski says while pointing at Derek.

"We are all animals!" Mary Hale informs him condescendingly.

Derek understands why they fear him. Everybody does. He is not human. He is wolf. He hates his human body but tolerates it because this form is what is expected of him.

"You're son is more wolf than man. He never even speaks!" Nora points out. "Stiles is an innocent and loving boy destined to be the mate of a respected alpha, not some wild beast that will mount him whenever he feels like it."

Nora Stilinski knows that the Hale's have a rightful claim to her boy. The only reason she has been able to keep them at bay, is because of the scandal Derek caused during the local alpha's wedding ceremony 6 years ago.

"You're son is not worthy to be anyone's mate!" Henry Stilinski states.

The two packs get momentarily distracted when the living room door opens and Stiles walks in with a very confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" He demands to know.

Derek sees Stiles. Derek is happy.

"Stiles, what are you doing here? I told you to stay at Deaton's."

"I just came to grab my laptop, mom."

Mate. Claim. Scent. Mount. Knot. The wolf in Derek was fighting its way to the surface. Derek was told to control the animal inside, not let the beast control him. He didn't understand why anyone would want to be something they're not. He refused to learn to suppress his wolf until his mother told him it would make his mate afraid of him, like last time. Derek finally obeyed, still refusing to talk but letting his father teach him how to keep his animal instincts under control, all the while hoping that the fight against his true nature was worth it and would please his mate.

"Hello Stiles. It's been too long." Mary says.

"Have we met before?" Stiles asks confused.

"My name is Mary Hale."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are." Stiles says while looking from Mary to his mother questioningly.

"I'm the mother of your mate." Mary tries hopefully while slightly losing her patience.

"I don't have a mate."

Derek whines.

To be continued …

* * *

Aside from keeping a diary as a child, I have never written anything in my life until now. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please be kind.

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on More Wolf Than Man :

When a young Derek Hale attacks his mate during a pack ceremony, he loses his claim to the boy. Years later, Mary Hale finally convinces her husband to give their son what is rightfully his.

When the Stilinski pack refuses to recognize Derek's claim to their son and Stiles is convinced he doesn't have a mate, the situation takes a turn for the worse.

The Hale Pack : Noah & Mary Hale - Derek Hale - Laura Hale - Peter Hale  
The Stilinski Pack : Henry & Nora Stilinski - Stiles Stilinski - Frederick Stilinski - Olivia Stilinski

* * *

Chapter 3

"I don't have a mate." Stiles says.

Derek whines.

Mary Hale knows something is terribly wrong the moment the words leave Stiles's mouth. She knows by the sound of his heart that the boy speaks the truth. At least Stiles is convinced it is the truth.

"He doesn't remember? You erased his memory? It was never him refusing our son? It was all you?" Mary asks, already knowing the answers to her own questions.

"What does it matter? It makes no difference in the end." Nora says while stepping protectively in front of her son. "My boy was traumatized after your son attacked him in front of the entire pack. So yes, we had that part of his memory erased."

Stiles would have been very confused and angry by now, if he had been listening to the conversation, but he was too busy staring at Derek, the black haired man who looked familiar.

The large living room suddenly feels crowded with 10 werewolves sending death glares at each other. Both packs equal in number and strength.

Stiles couldn't stop staring at Derek, who was staring right back. Stiles moves towards Derek but Nora turns around and pushes Stiles towards the door under loud protest of her son.

Upon smelling and seeing his mate's distress, Derek is spurred into action and fights his way to Stiles.

This launches an all-out attack between the Stilinski family and the Hale pack. Derek shoves Nora Stilinski out of the way, lifts Stiles into his arms and pushes through the fighting wolves.

When Derek licks his neck, it feels somehow familiar, like he experienced it before but it also sends panic and fear through his body.

Derek puts Stiles down in a corner of the room, turns and stands protectively in front of his mate.

Olivia Stilinski is struck down by Derek while trying to rescue her brother. Stiles runs to his sister but is stopped by Derek, who pushes him back. Stiles refuses to be manhandled and attacks Derek, trying to make the wolf understand that he wants to tend to his wounded sister.

Stiles's brother Frederick sees this as an opening and comes full force at Derek, but the black haired wolf deflects his attack and sends Frederick crashing into the nearest wall. The Stilinski men are nothing if not persistent and Frederick scrambles to his feet, launching another attack.

Derek uses his full strength to push Stiles out of the way before throwing himself into battle. The brute force Derek uses to push Stiles out of the way sends the young boy flying through the air. His body slams into the wall and his head is split open against the door. Stiles's vision goes black and unbearable pain starts spreading from his belly to his chest.

When his vision clears, Stiles can see an object sticking out of his belly. He removes it, quickly realizing the error of his mistake when his blood starts flowing over his belly onto his legs. He yells and he screams but no one hears him above the sounds of the battle. He calls out to his mother and father, even yells for Derek but all are to consumed in their own battle to notice him.

The front of Stiles's pants are soaked with blood and it makes him want to vomit. You would think that the wolves can smell the blood, but then again, he isn't the only one bleeding.

Stiles knows his sister is dead. He can see her motionless body lying on the floor. The young black haired girl, who resembles Derek, ends up with her throat ripped out by father Stilinski. Stiles watches as her bleeding, battered body hits the floor. Frederick Stilinski, his brother, gets sliced open from ear to ear by one of Derek's claws in retaliation for Laura's death.

In mere seconds, Stiles's whole life comes crashing down around him.

The irony of it all doesn't escape him. They are all fighting over him, while he lies dying on the floor, and soon, there won't be anyone to fight over.

To be continued …

* * *

Aside from keeping a diary as a child, I have never written anything in my life until now. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please be kind.

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on More Wolf Than Man :

When a young Derek Hale attacks his mate during a pack ceremony, he loses his claim to the boy. Years later, Mary Hale finally convinces her husband to give their son what is rightfully his.

When the Stilinski pack refuses to recognize Derek's claim to their son and Stiles is convinced he doesn't have a mate, the situation takes a turn for the worse.

Derek tries to get close to his mate, unintentionally launching an attack between the Hale and Stilinski pack.

War declared, secrets revealed, lives lost, Stiles on the brink of death, ...

The Hale Pack : Noah & Mary Hale - Derek Hale - Laura Hale - Peter Hale  
The Stilinski Pack : Henry & Nora Stilinski - Stiles Stilinski - Frederick Stilinski - Olivia Stilinski

* * *

Chapter 4

Stiles knows that continuing to shout is futile and throwing himself in the midst of the battle, to get their attention, will get him killed. He uses his last strength to crawl outside, scramble to his feet and make his way into the woods to find Deaton, leaving a trail of blood behind.

The small hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stand up, a shiver runs down his spine and sends a wave of fear through his body. Stiles can feel eyes on him, watching him. Boldly, he takes another step, willing his injured body forward, as a low growl rumbles through the forest.

Taking a walk through the forest in the middle of the night, wearing blood soaked clothes, is a guaranteed way to attract a predator. Stiles knows this.

He was about to turn around and run, when a giant creature bursts through the trees. Stiles stands completely still, shock making it impossible for him to move. The creature, a 10 foot tall, 1300 pound, covered in thick shaggy fur bear, is looking straight at him.

Stiles begins to back away, slowly, trying to find cover in the trees, when suddenly the bear roars, a cloud of moist breath blowing from its snout into the cold night air. Stiles knows he can't shift into the wolf because of his injuries. He also knows that running isn't an option.

Stiles takes another step, heart jackhammering in his chest and sweat dripping from his forehead, as yet another growl erupts through the forest, this time from behind him, imitating the one that had come from the bear.

The bear stops his approach on Stiles, lifts its snout, sniffs the air, trying to pick up the scent of the other intruder. A fully transformed Derek steps out from the shadows to stand behind Stiles. The bear's eyes glow in the dark as they dart from Stiles to the wolf standing behind the boy. The bear turns its huge hairy head back in Stiles's direction, and without warning and with unimaginable speed, bursts forward, attacking Stiles.

Stiles instantly reacts by rolling out of the way and crawling further into the forest. Derek hits the bear full on, both of them yelping from the impact. The bear rises on its legs, lifts Derek from the ground, backs him straight into a large tree. The bear's jaw is mere inches from Derek's face as it snaps ferociously, trying to tear into its trapped prey. Without warning, Derek swipes his razor sharp claws across the bear's belly, slicing it from its right hip, down its thigh and across its knee. The bear yelps in pain and immediately rears back, removing its paw from Derek's neck.

Derek falls full force to the ground and moans as the impact sends incredible pain through his entire body. The wolf quickly forces himself to his feet, staggering back until he is able to steady himself against the tree, looking from the injured bear to his mate.

"You killed my brother and sister."

"This" Stiles says while pointing from the bear to Derek, indicating that the wolf saved his life.

"This doesn't change anything."

To be continued …

* * *

Aside from keeping a diary as a child, I have never written anything in my life until now. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please be kind.

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on More Wolf Than Man :

When a young Derek Hale attacks his mate during a pack ceremony, he loses his claim to the boy. Years later, Mary Hale finally convinces her husband to give their son what is rightfully his, but the Stilinski pack refuses to recognize Derek's claim to their son.

When Derek tries to get close to his mate, he unintentionally launches an attack between the Hale and Stilinski pack. War declared, secrets revealed, lives lost, Stiles on the brink of death, ...

Stiles is badly wounded during battle and tries to make his way to doctor Deaton's cabin but gets attacked in the forest. Derek to the rescue!

The Hale Pack : Noah & Mary Hale - Derek Hale - Laura Hale - Peter Hale  
The Stilinski Pack : Henry & Nora Stilinski - Stiles Stilinski - Frederick Stilinski - Olivia Stilinski

* * *

Chapter 5

"You killed my brother and sister."

"This" Stiles says while pointing from the bear to Derek, indicating that the wolf saved his life.

"This doesn't change anything."

Derek knows what he did. He wants to tell Stiles he's sorry but he can't. He killed Olivia because she was trying to get her hands on Stiles and take his mate away from him, again. Frederick's death was revenge for his sister. He wants to tell Stiles he doesn't belong in this world, nature should never have allowed him to be born.

Derek opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He points to the cabin in the woods where Deaton lives. Stiles nods and starts walking in the direction of the cabin.

The bear shakes himself off, yelps turning into growls, and attacks once more.

When Stiles turns, he sees the bear launch himself at Derek and watches as the blood seeps down the alpha's legs, realizing that the wolf is severely injured and is willing to die to defend Stiles.

Stiles hopes Derek survives and hates himself for wanting it.

He starts pounding on Deaton's cabin door until the doctor appears and stares at him in disbelief.

"Fight, hurt, mate." Is the only thing he says before blacking out. Deaton drags Stiles's unconscious body inside before he makes a call to Alcide Herveaux, briefing the local alpha about the current situation.

Back in the Stilinski livingroom, the fight is still going strong. Alcide barges in and has his beta's pull the Stilinski and Hale pack apart.

"Enough!" Alcide barks at both clans.

"Have none of you noticed that the young boy you're all fighting for has been wounded and is missing?"

The werewolves grow dead silent. Nora Stilinski looks horrified.

"Where is my son?" Nora asks anxiously, staring at Alcide with hopeful eyes.

"Deaton is currently attending to his wounds. He will live, but not thanks to any of you! None of you will have permission to see him, none of you are worthy of him. Parents and mate alike. You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Alcide exclaims.

"The Hale pack sees the error of its ways and apologizes to you great Alpha." Mary says while bowing her head in recognition of Alcide's status. "But we must all respect supernatural law, and by that Stiles belongs to us, to his mate."

"Supernatural law does not take abominations like your son into consideration." Nora Stilinski answers.

"Are you all insane? Your son and daughters are lying dead at your feet and you are still bickering like children." Alpha Alcide spits out in disbelief.

"If we do not fight for what is ours then the death of my daughter has been for nothing." Mary Hale whispers.

"Do not pretend that Stiles is the only reason you came here, Mary Hale. You have been looking for a fight since you arrived!" Henry Stilinski yells.

"Yes, I came here for my son's mate and to make a stand. We have been left out of pack society for many years because of one stupid mistake and the Stilinski pack has left no moment untouched to bad-mouth us to the werewolf community! It was the Stilinski pack that attacked first, taking revenge for a mistake my boy made years ago!" Mary says in a matter-of-fact way.

"Quiet!" Alcide growls.

The alpha beckons towards his beta's.

"Drag the bodies outside, clean up this mess. The Hale pack will leave first thing tomorrow morning. Be sure to personally escort them all of the property. See it done!"

The beta's all nod and Alcide turns toward the Stilinski pack.

"Bury your dead, mourn, pack up your belongings and get the hell out of my territory! You have a week."

To be continued …

* * *

Aside from keeping a diary as a child, I have never written anything in my life until now. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please be kind.

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on More Wolf Than Man :

When a young Derek Hale attacks his mate during a pack ceremony, the Stilinski family refuses to recognize Derek's claim to their son.

When Derek tries to get close to his mate, he unintentionally launches an attack between the Hale and Stilinski pack.

Stiles is badly wounded during battle and tries to make his way to doctor Deaton's cabin but gets attacked in the forest. Derek defends Stiles from danger but might lose his own life in the balance.

The local alpha Alcide Herveaux makes his entrance and is forced to deal with the aftermath of the Hale versus Stilinski feud.

The Hale Pack : Noah & Mary Hale - Derek Hale - Laura Hale - Peter Hale  
The Stilinski Pack : Henry & Nora Stilinski - Stiles Stilinski - Frederick Stilinski - Olivia Stilinski

* * *

Chapter 6

Stiles is tired.

One night. In one night he has lost everything. He saw his brother and sister die at the hands of his mate. He learned of the betrayal of his own parents who wiped his memory without his consent.

It had been two days since he arrived at Deaton's cabin. He had not slept or eaten since his arrival. The sounds of the battle echoed through his head and he could still hear his sister scream his name.

But it wasn't Olivia or Frederick he saw when he closed his eyes. It was Derek's body as it snapped his sister's neck and sliced his brother from ear to ear, Derek Hale who fought the bear while his own blood ran down his legs, flowing onto the forest ground. It was Derek's eyes he saw when he closed his own. Derek's voice that whispered the word 'mate' over and over again. And right now Stiles didn't even know whether Derek was alive or dead, or if he even cared.

Stiles reached for the yellow drapes, slowly withdrawing the beautiful outside view from his sight as he closed the curtains. He stepped outside into the hall and walked towards the kitchen.

Deaton's cabin was stylishly decorated. It wasn't exactly Stiles's taste but for now at least, it was home.

Stiles took a glass from the cupboard and poured some water. Sipping from the cool liquid, he rested against the counter and his thoughts began to drift back to the events of the past day.

Stiles's fingers closed a little tighter around his glass when he thought about his parents. He had trusted them with his life and they had betrayed him.

Stiles blinked when he felt a tear run down his cheek and reached up to brush it away. He was startled by the sound of footsteps and looked up to find Deaton walking into the kitchen.

"Deaton." Stiles said in greeting and put down his glass.

"You should be in bed. You need to rest." The doctor answered concerned.

"I'm fine."

Stiles would have sounded convincing to anyone else but not to Deaton.

Deaton searched Stiles's face. The pain and hurt radiating from the boy were unmistakable.

"Why are you crying?"

Stiles didn't answer. He hadn't told Deaton what happened in the Stilinski living room. He wasn't sure where to start. He had too many questions. Too many conflicting feelings. Too many things he wanted to know and needed to understand.

"You should go home, mourn the loss of your brother and sister." Deaton suggested, his eyes fixed on Stiles's glass.

"No." Stiles objected. "I can't go back there."

Stiles desperately wanted to ask Deaton if he had any news on Derek but didn't.

"You never told me who is responsible for your injuries."

"I don't want to talk about it." Stiles whispered.

"You have barely spoken at all since the incident." There was a hint of fear in Deaton's voice.

"I doubt you need me to tell you what happened doc, the local alpha has updated you on everything that happened."

"The Hale pack has left." Deaton informed him.

"All of them?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, All of them including Derek." Deaton answered.

Stiles averted his eyes and didn't look at Deaton, afraid his face would show the relief he felt at hearing that Derek was alive. He compared himself to those women who visited serial killers in prison but Stiles was no thrill-seeking whore, just a victim of the mating bond.

"You need to work and I need to sleep. We can talk in the morning." Stiles picked up his glass and began walking back to his bedroom.

"You do know you can't keep ignoring this, don't you?"

Stiles swallowed. He turned around just before disappearing down the hallway. His voice was soft and yet there was still a hint of determination in his words.

"I can try."

Stiles reached his bedroom and closed the door behind him, resting against it. Stiles pulled his shirt over his head, stripped from his pants and shoes, wearing just his underwear, he crawled into bed.

Stiles's heart had shattered when Derek killed his brother and sister. The second he watched Olivia fall, he forgot all about what he and Derek were supposed to be. Derek had destroyed everything that could have been, in a single second.

Stiles couldn't define what he felt towards Derek. Anger. Resentment. Longing. Disappointment. Fury. Arousal. Sadness. Hate. Love. Stiles had found himself trapped in a whirlwind of emotions and he didn't know what to do with them.

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door but Stiles didn't answer.

Deaton knew Stiles was ignoring him but entered the room regardless.

"I was the one who erased your memory." Deaton finally admitted.

Stiles sighed. He had expected this but didn't want it to be true. It meant Deaton also betrayed him.

"Stiles, please understand, I … "

"You did it out of the goodness of your heart. You did it to protect me. I never expected the 'bad things are done with the best intentions' excuses from you Deaton." Stiles yelled.

"You were molested in front of hundreds of wolves, most of them your own classmates, family and friends. You were humiliated everywhere you went! Pictures of your genitals spread around school like a virus. Videos of your screams were posted on You Tube. They even made a Facebook page about it."

"How many followers?" Stiles asked.

"This isn't funny Stiles." Deaton yelled.

What was he supposed to do? If Stiles let all that information sink in, he might just hurt himself.

"The alpha made them take all pictures and video down but they found other ways to torture you. Eventually your parents decided to join the Herveaux pack and asked me to wipe your memory."

Stiles didn't respond and turned his face away from Deaton, no longer capable of looking at the traitor.

Deaton sighed and walked down the hallway, back to his own bedroom.

Stiles curled up on his bed, tears streaming down his face, the last rays of sunshine disappearing behind the forest. The world was swallowed up in darkness once again and in that moment Stiles made his decision.

He wanted it all gone. The memory of the death of his siblings, the confused feelings for Derek. It was all too much.

"I want you to do it again. Take away my memory." Stiles stormed into Deaton's bedroom.

"I will not do that to you again, Stiles."

"Why not? You did it before."

"That was different. You were just a boy. You can't change your fate Stiles."

"I make my own destiny, I chose my own fate!"

"No, You can't run from this Stiles!"

"You owe me." Stiles threatened.

"Don't ask this of me Stiles, please." Deaton begged.

"Do this for me and your debt to me is paid." Stiles promised.

"So be it." Deaton whispered.

To be continued …

* * *

Aside from keeping a diary as a child, I have never written anything in my life until now. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please be kind.

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on More Wolf Than Man :

When a young Derek Hale attacks his mate during a pack ceremony, the Stilinski family refuses Derek's claim to their son.

When Derek tries to get close to his mate, he unintentionally launches an attack between the Hale and Stilinski pack. War declared, secrets revealed, lives lost, Stiles on the brink of death, ...

Derek defends Stiles from danger during the battle but might lose his own life in the balance.

The local alpha Alcide Herveaux makes his entrance and is forced to deal with the aftermath of the Hale versus Stilinski feud.

Stiles decides to have his memory erased.

The Hale Pack : Noah & Mary Hale - Derek Hale - Laura Hale - Peter Hale  
The Stilinski Pack : Henry & Nora Stilinski - Stiles Stilinski - Frederick Stilinski - Olivia Stilinski

* * *

Chapter 7

It takes Stiles several days before he is able to bear seeing his siblings graves. He didn't attend the funeral. How was he supposed to bury his brother and sister?

Stiles has 2 white roses in his trembling hand, finally ready to pay his respects.

He sighs as he lays the flowers down on the graves. Stiles touches one of the headstones and traces Olivia's name, fighting the urge to cry.

Stiles doesn't move from the graveside when it starts to rain, water mixing with tears, drenching him.

When Stiles finally looks up, he glimpses something in the trees nearby. When he turns to look, it's gone. But Stiles knows. He feels the warmth. The mating bond.

Derek is there. He has always been there. Waiting. He never left.

Stiles ignores the tears that are streaming down his face. He leans against his brother's gravestone, head resting on his knees, sobbing silently.

"I miss you Frederick."

"My brother."

"My best friend."

Stiles remembers the time that they placed pinecones on their parents' chairs before dinner, and how loudly they shrieked. Frederick was his favorite person in the whole world. He still is.

Stiles doesn't flinch when he hears Derek approach. The alpha takes off his jacket and puts it around Stiles's shoulders. Stiles doesn't object.

The tears bubble up once more and Stiles allows them to spill over, crying silently.

"I miss them." Stiles says quietly.

He wipes his eyes and stands up.

"I love you Olivia and Frederick, I always will."

When Stiles is on his feet, he almost seems to wake up, looking at Derek's face for the first time since the wolf arrived.

Stiles has a choice to make. He could walk away, leave this place behind, with all the memories and feelings still lingering between them. Forever connected. Forever apart. Always remembering. Or he could choose to have Deaton erase his memories. Forever connected. Forever apart. Never remembering.

"I'm going to have Deaton erase my memory, this time it will be my own choice." Stiles announces, returning Derek's jacket, and walking away from the gravestones.

"Sti…"

"Stile…"

"Stilesssss."

Stiles turns around in shock at hearing Derek speak for the first time.

"I'm so…"

"I'm sorry." Derek whispers.

"There is no coming back from this." Stiles says, pointing at the graves while walking away.

Derek had spoken for the first time in his life and it had all been for nothing.

As Stiles leaves, he never looks back. If he did, he would have seen Derek's face wet with tears. Stiles would have seen the pain and regret that reflected in his mate's eyes.

* * *

"If you are looking for Stiles, you are too late. He left 2 days ago." Deaton says when Derek walks into his practice.

Derek just stands there, unresponsive, looking at Deaton.

"You want to know how much of his memory I erased?"

Derek nods.

Dr. Deaton pauses for a long moment and seems to consider telling Derek the truth. Derek waits in anticipation, eager to learn about how much Stiles still remembers.

Finally, after a long moment of consideration, Dr. Deaton speaks.

"He knows his brother and sister died at the hands of a rival pack but he doesn't remember the fight or their faces. He doesn't remember living it. He doesn't remember your name, your voice, the way you smell. He doesn't remember he has a mate." Dr. Deaton states. He looks worried.

Deaton bows his head. "I'm sorry Derek."

Derek has been defeated. Broken. The fiercest warrior among wolves, defeated without a single blow. Brought down to his knees with only words.

"I couldn't grant Stiles his last request." Deaton continues.

"I can't take away the mating bond. Breaking that would result in both your deaths. I can't take away what is meant to be."

Derek slowly backs away from Dr. Deaton, tears streaming down his face.

"Do you wish me to do the same to you?" Dr. Deaton asks with his ever inquiring look.

Deaton could make him forget. He wanted to remember his sister, just not the way she died. He wanted to remember Stiles, just not the hate in his mate's eyes when he looked at him.

Derek feels exhausted, anxious, but determined.

"Yes." He answers.

Deaton heard about Derek. About his family. Who hadn't? So when Derek, the mute, spoke. You obeyed.

"Remember, … " Dr. Deaton warned, and immediately added,

"History has a way of repeating itself."

To be continued …

* * *

Aside from keeping a diary as a child, I have never written anything in my life until now. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please be kind.

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on More Wolf Than Man :

Every so often it happens. A child is born. More wolf than human. They named him Derek, Derek Hale.

When a young Derek attacks his mate during a pack ceremony, the Stilinski pack refuses to recognize Derek's claim to their son.

When Derek tries to get close to his mate, he unintentionally launches an attack between the Hale and Stilinski pack. War declared, secrets revealed, lives lost, Stiles on the brink of death, ...

Derek defends Stiles from danger during the battle but might lose his own life in the balance. The local alpha Alcide Herveaux makes his entrance and both Derek and Stiles are forced to deal with the aftermath of the Hale versus Stilinski feud.

The Hale Pack : Noah & Mary Hale - Derek Hale - Laura Hale - Peter Hale  
The Stilinski Pack : Henry & Nora Stilinski - Stiles Stilinski - Frederick Stilinski - Olivia Stilinski

I promised no more dark chapters but than this happened.

Will you forgive me if I promise chapter 9 and 10 will make your face hurt from laughing and force you to take a cold shower after reading because of all the sexual tension and animalistic mating?

* * *

Chapter 8

Noah Hale pointed to the long grass, covered in blood, body parts scattered across the woods.

"My God." Mary Hale exhales in despair.

"These are fresh kills." Peter Hale informs the others. "We are close now."

After Derek returned from the Herveaux territory, his memory altered by Dr. Deaton, he left his pack in search of Stiles. In search of a boy who doesn't know Derek exists. Derek encountered several packs visited by Stiles during his travels, packs who were unwilling to tell him where his boy went, so Derek challenged them, killing wolves, hunters and humans alike, leaving a bloody trail of destruction that could rival a Roman battlefield.

Many among the werewolf community agree with Derek's campaign, justifying his actions in that every wolf has the right to claim his mate and eliminate those standing in the way, regardless of what happened in the past. Others say that although a challenge must always be met, Derek is slaughtering his own kind in a fruitless pursuit for something, if Derek finds it, would be lost to him once again since the boy will never accept him.

"How long until the elders decide that Derek's cause in finding his mate has turned into a massacre and they order his capture?" Mary asks quietly. Noah and Peter look at her.

"Unless somebody stops him, and quickly, he's going to kill everything that stands in his way or he's going to challenge the wrong wolf and end up dead himself." Peter was certainly dedicated, but the dead were not his primary concern, his nephew was.

* * *

The wolf is massive, as big as a bear with broad shoulders and black fur as dark as night. The beast snarls, top lip curling up to show a row of white deadly teeth. Derek smiles, revealing his own teeth, twice as white and twice as deadly.

Derek stands in the center of the clearing, bare-chested, stone cold, stone hard, human form, no need for the wolf, the power of many alpha's slain by his hand running through his veins.

Derek pulls his shoulders back, claws out, ready to attack. They pause, red eyes meeting blue, then, both emitting a roar as they charge, clashing in the middle, causing the birds in the nearby trees to take flight, terrified, screeching. They wrestle violently, each trying to throw the other to the floor, but where Derek lacks in size he makes up for in strength, throwing the wolf with all his might against a nearby tree, breaking the beast's spine on impact. The tree cracks and shudders, wood splinters flying through the air.

Derek stands alone in the clearing, shaking with anger. The scalding heat of rage oozing from every pore in his body. He glances down at the creature, unmoving, its tongue hanging from its mouth.

* * *

The Hale pack walks towards the sounds of battle, traveling deep into the forest where the trees are thick, until finally coming to a clearing, full of bodies and blood, another pack slain. Derek wipes his mouth and Peter can see the gleam of satisfaction from the kill meeting in his eyes. Noah and Mary walk towards their son, yet it is more like the ghost of Derek that now stands before them.

"You left without so much as a goodbye? No contact with your pack in months, leaving your mother and me in the dark about your whereabouts."

Peter frowns, looking at the dead bodies. "You were clearly preoccupied."

"It's time to give up this madness and come home." It was more of a command than a request, Noah's red eyes not blinking as he stared his son down.

Derek shook his head and walked past his father. Noah Hale grew furious, grabbed Derek's arm tightly and slammed him into a tree.

"I wasn't finished talking."

Derek knocked Noah to the ground. Noah shuddered in pain and stood up as quickly as he could before Derek could get another blow in. Noah stepped back in what looked like fear, but in reality, he felt numb. His son was officially dead, it was true. "What happened to you Derek?"

For some speck of a second, Noah thought he saw pain in Derek's expression, but it was quickly masked with anger. Noah loves his son, but watching Derek destroy any humanity that might still exist inside of him, was killing them both.

Noah Hale turned around and started walking towards the forest, taking Mary with him, both disappearing between the trees.

"I think you should leave the pack. It's time." Peter says.

That got Derek's attention. He stalked across the clearing, stopping when his face was an inch away from his uncle, staring down the Beta wolf. Peter didn't back up despite Derek's larger size.

"Your parents would kill me if they knew I was even talking to you about it, but …" Peter paused, as if gathering his thoughts. "You're going to tear the pack apart."

Derek winced, not wanting to hear Peter's gloomy prediction.

"Two alpha wolves in the same pack. You challenge him at every point and soon he's going to have to knock you down."

Peter wandered further into the clearing, leaning his hip against a nearby tree. "Or even worse, one of these days you two are going to push each other into a challenge. I have no idea who'd win but one person would lose no matter what. Your mother." Peter pushed away from the tree.

"It is killing her every time you fight because she can see where it's heading. Hasn't she lost enough? Your father would never ask you to leave. You know that. There's a big world out there. The Hale pack has some land up north that's not being occupied. No existing wolf packs in the area. Might be a good place for a young wolf to start his own."

Derek shook his head.

"Stiles will never be yours. Just because you can't remember the hate in the boy's eyes when he looked at you doesn't mean it didn't happen. If you truly love him, set him free, let him go."

Derek recoiled.

"An alpha needs a mate to ground him and to bring him the great joy of cubs. Contact Mate4Me and let them help you find happiness."

Peter placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed. "Think about it."

Derek did. For two days. Days he spent watching his parents, the tired lines around his mother's eyes. The cautious way she watches him and her husband as if expecting another fight at any moment. Peter was right. His mother was suffering.

A week later, Derek finished loading his stuff in the back of his Camaro and said goodbye to his parents, hugging his mother. She had cried when he'd announced that he was leaving but she hadn't asked him to stay.

Derek wasn't going far, two hours to the north, but it would be enough to get him out of his father's house, away from the pack. What finally tipped the scale for him? He'd be away from pack restrictions, answering only to himself, responsible only for himself, free to be the wolf.

To be continued …

* * *

Aside from keeping a diary as a child, I have never written anything in my life until now. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please be kind.

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Derek is sitting at a small table in the center of the room, wondering how he ended up in here and why the hell he hasn't gotten up and left yet.

Peter finally convinced him to stop setting the world on fire in an attempt to find Stiles. His uncle insisted Derek find a mate to prevent his wolf from slaughtering every creature that makes eye contact with him. This is how Derek ended up at the Mate4Me center, accompanied by Peter because apparently there needed to be actual talking before the actual mating.

The woman in charge of the event steps up to Derek.

"The women and men you will meet this evening have been carefully selected for you Mr. Hale, but you can end the meet and greet process at any time when you feel the match is unsatisfactory."

Derek nods.

Derek's true mate would always be Stiles and his wolf would never allow Derek to fully claim someone else. This would only be a temporary solution, a contract between two unmated wolves to keep each other grounded, to have a mate partner during heat or a means to end up with cubs. The contract, easily broken by both parties involved when they chose to end the relationship. All very similar to a human marriage with the exception of true mates, who are specifically designed for each other, once mated and properly claimed would be impossible to separate.

When Peter joins Derek at the table, the first round of speed dating begins and Derek has to keep reminding himself that he is doing this to keep his wolf sane.

"Hey." A man who has to be at least ten years older than Derek, smiles as he sits down before him.

"So what's your name?" The man asks.

*Does it matter?* Derek thinks. *It's not like I'm ever going to see you again.*

"Since all candidates have been given background information on my nephew, I think it's safe to say you already know more about him than he likes, including his name." Peter states.

The man is slightly taken aback by Peter's reply but continues smiling nonetheless.

"Well, I'm Steven." He offers his hand for Derek to shake.

*This is already getting nowhere and our time is almost up.*

"You know Derek, I had a dream once. To meet a rich and beautiful mate with a great body. Oh look, my dream came true." Steven compliments with a smile.

"Let's move on, in the likely event that Derek unhinges his jaw and swallows you whole." Peter says.

*This was off to a promising start.*

The second contestant keeps reading Derek's file, when she finally looks up, the first thing Derek sees is a mass of red hair and the beholder of that hair wearing the most shocking face he has ever seen.

"Bisexual? Isn't that a rest stop on the road to hell?"

"Next." Peter yells.

Derek sighs as he awaits the next person, a list of things he'd rather be doing running through his overly stressed mind. Derek doesn't even realize that someone has taken the empty seat in front of him.

"Hi. My name is Molly and I'm in the adult movie business."

"How did you become part of such a fascinating industry?" Peter asks with renewed interest in the candidate.

"It's the oldest story in the book. Girl meets boy. Boy wants girl to do a porno movie. Girls says "Naked?" Boy says "Yeah." Girl says "No way." Boy says "Okay how about you just wear this rubber dress and beat this guy with a whip?" Girl says "How hard?"

"Next."

In that specific moment in time, Derek wants to die. Just crawl under the table … and just die. Out of all the men and women in this building, he got stuck with a dirty old man, a homophobe and a porn star.

Derek has barely time for his little breakdown before the next future wannabe Mrs. Hale sits down.

"Psychic Sue said I was going to spend the rest of my life with a guy named Derek."

"Derek who?"

"Derek him."

"Derek my nephew?"

"Yes."

"Next."

The fifth candidate, a woman who'd gone to Mexico for face-lifts too many times, if you whacked her head with a stick, prizes would fall out.

"Which do you prefer Derek? Men or women? Wait, wait! I'll do a little test. There's a penis and a vagina in a tent and it's on fire. Which one do you save?"

"Next."

Stiles encountered many strange creatures and made many friends during his travels. Most wolf packs welcomed him with open arms, others simply refused to talk to him. Most wolves were very eager to start a conversation with him, sharing adventures and knowledge, others started whispering when he passed by or changed the subject when he asked the wrong questions. Stiles knew people kept things from him, he never asked them about it, never let it bother him, he erased his memory for a reason, even if he couldn't remember that reason.

During one of his foreign pack visits, Stiles heard stories about a wolf with the strength of 10 alphas, roaming the forest in a state of madness, haunted by his past and the memories of his mate.

Stiles kept in contact with his own pack through letters. He had told his best friend Scott about the mysterious wolf, the search for his mate, how lonely he was and how Stiles himself also longed for a mate and cubs of his own. Scott had written him about the Mate4Me center and urged Stiles to take action in securing his own happiness.

Mate4Me specialized in finding the perfect mate for any wolf, or so they claimed. Wolves who lost their mate or those who were never lucky enough to find their true mate were guaranteed a perfect match at Mate4Me.

That is why Stiles is finding himself at the borders of the Mate4Me compound, walking through the forest towards his future, each step filling him with excitement and dreams of what awaits him beyond the trees.

Derek stares intently at the female in front of him, pleading her with his eyes to stop talking before he reaches the limit of his patience.

"The only other person I've apologized to is my mother and that was court ordered. My mother's crazy, that's why I had her committed. Well, she's not as crazy, as so much as she really bugs me... yeah, she's a bitch."

"Are you done? Wait, let me rephrase that. You're done!" Peter all but yells. "Next."

Derek tries not to smile when his uncle finally ends his torture and the loud girl hastily stands up and walks away to her next victim.

Derek watches as the next person takes a seat at his table. The boy looks cute, short brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"You look bored. Thinking about escaping through the back door?" The boy asks curiously.

"My nephew has had quite enough excitement for today but you can use my back door as often as you like." Peter says with a smile, handing the young boy his card.

Derek growls.

"What? You weren't going to make an offer, someone might as well get something out of this."

By the time the tenth candidate walks towards his table, Derek is seriously wishing to be anywhere but here. All the men and women he met were extremely talkative, and glancing at the brown-haired female seated in front of him, Derek highly doubts she would be any different. Defeated, he once more forces himself to listen to the woman in front of him.

She looks up at Derek, her nose scrunching up in the air. "You smell delicious." She whispers and attempts to grab Derek's hand, but he pulls away.

"Quit messing around. Let's just go have fun in the bathroom so I can ride that little Derek until I'm satisfied."

As Derek walks away, he can feel the girl staring dumbly at his retreating back with her jaw hanging open.

Derek runs, letting the wolf lead, burning off the strange fury that consumed him at the event. He had been ready, eager to rip out the woman's throat.

The wolf leaps forward, the pace increasing until Derek is at an all-out run, a tantalizing smell urging him on.

Stiles. The compelling scent that draws him, lures him forward. His mate. Derek licks his lips, wants to taste, claim, drive his tongue into his mate's mouth. The beast in him, the creature beyond the human and beyond the wolf, roars his possession.

Stiles flinches as the animalistic howl reverberates through the air, sounding very close to the compound.

Before Stiles can move, a giant black werewolf with red eyes appears between the trees, standing like a man, aroused, his huge cock, eager and hard.

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 10

Previously on More Wolf Than Man :

When a young Derek attacks his mate during a pack ceremony, the Stilinski pack refuses to recognize Derek's claim to their son.

When Derek tries to get close to his mate, he unintentionally launches an attack between the Hale and Stilinski pack. Derek defends Stiles from danger during the battle but might lose his own life in the balance.

Both Derek and Stiles are forced to deal with the aftermath of the Hale versus Stilinski feud. Both Stiles and Derek decide to alter their memory.

Derek's search for Stiles turns into a massacre, killing wolves, hunters and humans alike, leaving a bloody trail of destruction that could rival a Roman battlefield.

Derek decides to leave his pack, his uncle convinces him to find a temporary mate at the Mate4Me center but some of the candidates turn out to be insane.

* * *

! IMPORTANT MESSAGE !

I apologize to all my readers for not keeping my promise to update several weeks ago. I was struck by the curse of writer's block! The last couple of weeks have been hell, sitting in front of my computer, mind completely blank and drained, not able to concentrate, unable to write. Luckily this ugly disease disappeared last sunday and I have been writing ever since.

I also beg for your forgiveness for not ending this story at chapter 10 as promised. A loyal reviewer asked me not to drag this story out and I agreed because I wanted to move on to other projects. I promised all my readers 10 chapters but my muse has other plans.

The last 2 chapters are written but need editing. I could not find the time today and decided to update this story with part of the story that has already been edited.

! CHAPTER 11+12 WILL BE POSTED ON WEDNESDAY AND SATURDAY WITH CHAPTER 12 BEING THE LAST !

* * *

Chapter 10

Derek glances at his mate and approaches the boy.

Stiles stands frozen, the wolf's clawed hands reaching out toward him. He braces himself for the ripping and the tearing, knowing he can't win this fight, not even in wolf form.

The wolf's fingers close around his upper arms as the animal pulls him close, giving Stiles an up-close view of the many teeth that line the beast's jaw. The wolf's grasp feels familiar, like he experienced it before. Stiles searches his mind, but can't find any recognition. The wolf growls but the sound is not threatening, not warning but sexual.

Derek pushes Stiles to the ground, tearing at the boy's shirt, ripping it off his mate's shaking body, revealing a pale naked chest with pink throbbing nipples.

At the first touch of Derek's tong against his skin, something sounding suspiciously like a moan forces its way out of Stiles's throat. The sound slams into Derek and he answers it with one of his own.

Heat surges through Stiles as the wolf's mouth closes over one of his nipples, sucking it, almost to the point of pain. Derek gives an unrestrained howl as the connection between them surges to life, filling his every corner and restoring their bond.

"Ooooh" Stiles's voice, thick with desire, barely able to speak between moans and heavy breathing as the wolf continues to suck his sensitive nub and the mating bond settles deep inside his body.

With a soft whine, Derek releases the soft bud, now swollen and an angry red. Derek spins the boy around, his mate's ass presses against his erection, repressing a moan as his cock hardens further, part of his mind fighting to make sure he doesn't hurt the boy, but the rest focused on one thing. Claiming his mate. Derek rips the material of Stiles's pants out of the way, leaving his mate's bare ass in the moonlight. Round and tight. Perfect.

Stiles gives a surprised squeak as he finds himself suddenly forced up onto his hands and knees. Before he has time to properly steady himself and demand to know why he is being manhandled in this position, he feels a very hard erection pressing against his ass. As good as it feels, Stiles wants it to stop. He has no idea who this wolf is, knows nothing about the man behind the wolf, his name, the sound of his voice. Stiles is not ready to let his mate claim him.

Luckily his prayers are answered when a stranger comes running in his direction, shouting at the wolf to let Stiles go.

"Derek Hale, You cannot claim him. He does not fully understand what that means."

The wolf half turns, still holding Stiles down with one of its paws, growling menacingly at the approaching stranger.

"I know you can hear me nephew."

There is a sudden pause in the werewolf's movements but he still refuses to release his mate.

"Don't make the same mistake again Derek."

Reluctantly the wolf pulls away from Stiles but his eyes track the boy's every move.

* * *

Peter Hale, Derek's uncle, escorts Stiles and Derek back to the Mate4Me center, revealing the reason for his interference during the hike, Stiles and Derek have met before, more than once, Stiles and Derek both have erased memories because of their shared past.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Stiles asks calmly. "The memories we erased?"

Derek whines.

"I don't want to know. I don't want to remember."

Derek releases a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

Stiles is grateful for Peter's honesty, thankful that the man told him the truth without revealing the actual erased memories but Stiles has finally found his mate and those forgotten memories are not important.

"You must learn the truth before you decide to let my nephew claim you. I cannot let you make this decision in ignorance. My conscience will not allow it." Peter insists.

And so Peter reveals many well kept secrets, secrets remained hidden from Stiles for the better part of a year. The more details Peter offers, the more Stiles's curiosity and confusion grows.

Derek can see the increasingly troubled expression on his mate's face, getting closer and closer to what Derek expected, anger and fear. Peter takes advantage of the fact that Stiles's mind is finally open to except the truth, to drive his words home and deliver Stiles the naked truth, undeniable, fatal and destructive.

Hammering heart. Shaking limbs. Wide eyes. Bloodless face.

Derek feels sick, afraid and …

"Enough!" Derek slams his fist into a tree, practically shattering it.

"I …"

"I will tell him. I will tell him everything." Derek growls.

To be continued …

* * *

Aside from keeping a diary as a child, I have never written anything in my life until now. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please be kind.

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	11. Chapter 11

Previously on More Wolf Than Man :

A young Derek attacks his mate during a pack ceremony, the Stilinski pack refuses to recognize Derek's claim to their son. When Derek tries to get close to his mate, he unintentionally launches an attack between the Hale and Stilinski pack. Derek defends Stiles from danger during the battle but might lose his own life in the balance.

Both Derek and Stiles are forced to deal with the aftermath of the Hale versus Stilinski feud. Both Stiles and Derek decide to alter their memory. Derek's search for Stiles turns into a massacre.

Derek decides to leave his pack, his uncle convinces him to find a temporary mate at the Mate4Me center but some of the candidates turn out to be insane.

Derek is finally reunited with his mate!

* * *

Chapter 11

Derek takes his mate deep into the forest and confesses everything. Holding nothing back.

"I attacked you years ago with the intent to claim you. You resisted and I would have raped you, in front of all your family and friends, if not for the interference from the Alpha and your father."

Derek tells his mate how disgusted he felt after molesting Stiles. He even fled his pack, as if he could leave everything that he did behind, as if he could run fast enough that his actions couldn't follow him. Yet the incident clung to him like a leech and his entire pack was exiled from werewolf community.

Derek reveals himself as the killer of Stiles's brother and sister. He doesn't look at his mate, can't see the effects his words are having on Stiles, but he knows they wound him, deeply.

At last, Derek admits his hate for his human form. In the midst of his last confession, hearing himself confess to all his crimes, most of them against his own mate and the ones he loves, Derek realizes that Stiles needs to be protected from Derek himself.

It would take longer than a human life to strengthen himself. It would take Derek more than a century, with his mate's scent so appetizing to him. Derek would not be able to resist the temptation of claiming Stiles and killing everyone who even dares to look in his mate's direction. Stiles would die of old age before Derek could approach his mate without risk.

"It's a mistake. We shouldn't see each other again. Don't stay here. Leave, now" Derek says despairingly.

Derek isn't so deluded as to believe that Stiles loves him, but he knows that Stiles can feel the bond. Derek rejecting him, suddenly, without warning is hurting the boy.

"No, I will not." Stiles says determined.

Derek closes his hand around Stiles's throat.

"I could break your neck with one hand, one finger." Derek warns through gritted teeth. "I'm nearly indestructible, born more wolf than man, stronger, faster than 10 Alpha's combined, designed to kill humans, hunters and werewolves alike. An abomination." Derek spits out the last words with disgust, releasing Stiles from his grip.

"I'm afraid." Stiles states simply. "But it's not you I'm afraid of. Instead, it's fear for my own contradictive feelings. It's all so … disturbing, the memories. It's all so … confusing, my feelings, the mating bond."

Stiles continues without waiting for Derek to answer.

"You are not an abomination. You scared me, I won't deny that. I can't say that I didn't consider running. I'm afraid. But it's too late. I can't run away from you. I'm not able to."

The selfish part of Derek wants to rejoice that Stiles is as averse to the idea of leaving him as Derek is of leaving his mate, but he represses that part.

"I killed your brother and sister." Derek reminds his mate.

Stiles recoils. Derek senses that the boy is fighting against the current of fear.

"I can sense how tortured you are. You punish yourself. I don't need to condemn your actions, you flagellate yourself quite enough." Stiles's voice, trembling, hesitant, yet sincere at the same time.

"I have to fight my true nature every second to keep from claiming you. Sooner or later I'm going to lose."

Moments pass as Stiles battles to keep his composure.

"What you did before, strangling me, demonstrating your strength, showing me the animal inside, dangerous, unsafe and aggressive. All motivated by your desire to protect me. It's because I realized this that I had no reason to run."

Stiles closes the distance Derek put between them.

"Don't you understand. This will never end. The universe will continue to throw us together. History will repeat itself. We are designed for each other and Mother Nature will not be denied."

Deaton's last words are thrown back in Derek's face.

"Is it difficult for you to be near me now?" Stiles asks.

"Yes." Derek answers truthfully. "I want to claim you desperately, with or without your consent."

"And yet, we are standing here, talking."

Derek would laugh if it wasn't for the fear that any of his actions or sudden movements would make his mate turn around and run.

"Are you still afraid?" Derek asks his mate.

"Terrified." Stiles steps toward Derek, smiling, a tender smile, completely at odds with the situation.

"So am I." Derek smiles too, then. The first real smile in a long time. It might as well have been a century as difficult as it is for his jaw to let go, as if he had completely forgotten how to smile.

Derek is the one to seek out the invitation, that welcome his mate offers through his smile, taking Stiles's hand.

Derek calculates his movement, taking a thousand precautions so he won't break his mate's fingers. Derek watches his mate's reaction as he feels Derek's skin against his warm flesh.

No discomfort, no disgust. His mate's smile only widens at his initiative.

Before getting carried away by his longings, Derek returns to reality. He will enjoy the immense pleasure this contact gives him without aspiring for more.

"Together we can conquer our fears." Stiles whispers.

To be continued …

* * *

Do you like this story? Take the time to share your thoughts and read some of my other Sterek stories.

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


End file.
